The Legend Of Ouran
by BleedingPoppy
Summary: After a difficult battle with an unknown entity, Link finds himself wondering the streets of Japan. Haruhi just happens to be on her way home from a late night shopping trip and finds him bleeding on the side walk. Link's wound is treated, but now he find away to pay off his medical bills. The solution: joining the Host Club of course! (TO BE UPDATED SOON)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello internet and welcome to Game Th- Oops wrong intro. Let me try again. Hello people of the internet! My name is Mari. Nice to meet you! I hope we have a fun time together! Here, have a cookie! *Gives cookie*. If you're here, then that means that you are a fan of Zelda and Ouran Highschool Host Club. Good for you! I've had this idea in my head for awhile now and I finally have enough plot to start writing. I hope you enjoy it!**

Link stumbled down the darkened streets of Japan as he clutched his side in pain and tried to stop the bleeding. The crimson seeped through his tunic and left a trail of red behind him. He had to get somewhere were he wouldn't be seen. It was a task easier said than done. _Why couldn't have Impa sent me to somewhere with less people,_ he wondered. _Beggars can't be chooser, I guess._ It was either this land unknown to him where he could treat his wounds, or the battlefield where he would have surely lost his life. Link's wound was still bleeding however, so this wasn't much better. Left with nowhere else to go, Link sat down on the paved sidewalk and started to tend to his wound. Luckily it was the middle of the night and no one was around.

He started by taking his tunic and armor to get to the wound. It was a bloody mess and stung when it hit the air. Out of his adventure pouch Link grabbed some bandages and a red potion. The potion tasted terrible like always, but it helped with the pain and give him his energy back. Though, it wouldn't help heal a wound of this magnitude. For something like this, a blue potion was more suited for the job.

After he consumed the liquid, Link started to wrap his abdomen. It was sloppy but would stop the bleeding. He slipped his tunic back on (he left off the armor that went underneath due to it being too heavy) and turned to the trail of blood that he left behind. "Can't leave anything behind," he said aloud and thought for a moment. "I got it!" He said remembering something Zelda thought him.

" _This spell is used to cover up evidence of an injury. A lot of criminals use it, so it's important that you can identify it. To do that it's best to learn it."_

 _Zelda,_ he thought, _I hope she made it out okay._ Link cleared his head and went back to the crimson substance that was starting to dry. He lifted his arms so they were out in front of him and grabbed his left wrist with his right hand. Taking a deep breath Link started to perform the spell. As he said a few words in an ancient language, the palm of his left hand began to grow warm. A white aura surrounded his hand. It let off a soft glow that was even more prominent in the darkness. Suddenly the blood on the ground began to sizzle before evaporating into thin air. Link fell on one knee as he watched the spell work its magic. It had taken more energy than he originally planned for. Normally performing such a low level spell wouldn't have of taken a toll on his body, even his injured state. Something about this world was different from Hyrule.

After dressing his wound and getting rid of any evidence that he was ever there, Link started to wonder around looking for a place to stay the night. "What did Impa say this place was called?" Link wondered out loud. "Japan, I think." Just as he said that, the hero's stomach started to make a low grumbling noise. _Now isn't the time to be getting hungry, Link._ Once again, his lower torso made more noises, this time louder. _Come on, pull yourself together! I'll find somewhere to stay and then, I'll worry about food._ His body disagreed with his mind and yelled at him once more. Distracted by his hunger, Link failed to notice the brown haired high school girl that he was walking towards. It was only when his wound started to hurt that he saw her.

The girl had short brown hair and eyes and she had on a pink dress with a white shirt underneath. A white purse was slung over her shoulder. She carried what appeared to be shopping bags, but were now on the ground due to the surprise encounter.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Link apologised, bending down to help pick her baggs. The motion however made his wound hurt even more. He fell to one knee and groaned.

"Hey, are you okay!?" The girl's face filled with worry seeing Link fall to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Great,_ he thought while coughing up blood. "I know we just met and all, but do you think I could crash at your place? It will only be for night, I promise."

"I don't see why not. I'm sure my dad will be fine with it once he sees your condition."

"Thanks um…"

"It's Haruhi," she responded "Haruhi Fujioka."

"Well, thanks Haruhi. My name's Link, by the-!." Suddenly, the world around Link started to spin. His legs gave out and he collapsed on the ground. _What the-!_

"Hey! Link, what's wrong?" he heard Haruhi shout. Behind her, Link could see a dark, shadow-like figure. Glowing red eyes met his blue ones as Link started to lose consciousness.

" _It's time for you to sleep, Hero,"_ the figure said before fading into darkness.

"Who's there!" Haruhi said franticly. She turned to look behind her, but no one was to be seen."What the…" Shaking her head, she turned her attention to Link. "Hey, wake up! Link…" Her words didn't reach him however, as he was falling in and out of consciousness. _Zelda,_ was his last thought before the darkness took him.

 **So, how was it? I know it might be sort of confusing right now, but everything will be explained! If you like it, why not leave a review or something? Seeing those automated Emails from in my inbox is really motavting. Sorry if updates are slow, I've got a lot to do. But, I'll try to get the chapter out by sunday. I'll see you then! -Mari**


	2. Chapter 2

**So… It's a… been awhile. How are you guys? Good? That's nice. ….**

 **Alright, enough beating around the bush. I'm gonna honest with you guys. A lot of personal stuff has been happening recently, some of which I won't mention, and I haven't really had the motivation to write. At first I was planning to write more over winter break, but I had a lot of school work to catch up on. As it stands, I'm kinna behind when it comes to cornell notes for AP World, and I'm missing some bio labs. My life is just a real mess right now. So, as you may have noticed, updates won't be as frequent as I want them to be. I'm sorry for the wait, but school comes first. Anyways, now that that's out of the way, thank you to everyone that has left a review, favorited, followed, and even read this. It means a lot. I think I'll end this overly long author's note now. Without further adue, chapter 2. Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get something out there.**

* * *

" _We're running out of time so I'll explain it quick." Impa said to the injured hero and the princess. They were hiding behind a large boulder to avoid incoming attacks "Link, Zelda and I are going to send you to a different world, one free of danger where you can tend to your wounds. When you get there, I want you to heal yourself and find shelter. Here take this." The Sheika handed Link a small blue crystal with a string attached to the end. He took it with his right hand due to the fact that his left was trying to stop the bleeding of his wound. "It's a communication crystal. It will let us contact you whenever we need to, no matter the distance. Once we find a way to hide we will contact you."_

" _Wait, you're not coming with me?" Link said with a concerned tone in his voice. "It's too dangerous for you guys to stay here!"_

" _We have no other choice! Sending someone to another world without a physical item to support the process takes up a lot of magic, even with two people. Zelda and I only have the capacity to send you."_

" _Why not send Zelda instead? Her safety should be our top priority." After hearing this Zelda finally spoke up. "Link," she said "you're badly injured. If you were to stay, you'd most likely die. We can get you out of here, so there is no need to put you in unnecessary danger. Besides," a small smile appeared on her face. "Impa and I can fend for ourselves. We're stronger than we look, you know." Another attack hit the boulder that the trio was hiding behind, causing their bodies to jerk forwards. Link grunted in pain as his wound flared up. "...Fine," he said, "If you're sure you can handle yourselves, I'll go."_

" _Thank you for understanding, Link," Zelda said. She carefully wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a light embrace. "Be careful, alright?" Link nodded his head, let go of Zelda and turned to Impa._

" _Where exactly am I going?"_

" _A country called Japan. The language is very similar to ours with a few minor changes. But that is about the only similarity. They have a much more modern culture than us, so I suggest you find new clothes to wear as soon as possible. Keep your weapons hidden. It's illegal to carry weapons without a permit. There will also be lot of technology that you have never heard of. Try to get used to it._

" _Most children your age attend school so I suggest you enroll in some kind of public education. That way you will fit in better."_

" _Wait," Link interrupted, "where am I going to stay? By what you've said so far, it seems like the people won't allow random travelers in their house."_

" _That's something that you have to figure out on your own. Alright, I've told you everything I know. If any problems arise that we can help you with, contact us with the crystal. Other than that, my only advice is to use your best judgement. Don't go committing pot genocide, okay?" This earned a small laugh from Link and Zelda._

" _I'll try to keep my murderous ways under control," he responded with a smirk._

" _Link," Impa placed a hand on his shoulder. "are you ready?"_

" _Let's do it."_


End file.
